


The Anderson Project

by BetteNoire (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BetteNoire
Summary: Danny Anderson moves into a new school half way through the year. Only problem, the school in question tries to force students into a set set of sexualities and gender roles. When their grandmother's realise this they ask them if they'd like to move somewhere else. But Danny's determined to change their new school for the better.They aren't alone. The LGBTQA+ Club includes them in their ranks and they all start to slowly begin transforming their school into a better Place for everyone.But some members of the LGBTQA+ Club don't have the best intentions of getting their school back together. Can Danny and the LGBTQA+ Club make sure that their schoolaccepts everyone or will someone snap and turn to extemeison to get people to listen?It's a beautiful dayMatt Sawyer -





	The Anderson Project

あなたの こみくは かわあいいです！がんばってあなたの こみくは かわあいいです！がんばってあなたの こみくはあなたの こみくは かわあいいです！がんばって かわあいいです！がんばって


End file.
